Ephemeral
by miikarin
Summary: What are Omi's thoughts when there are no missions for a month? One shot.


* * *

**Title:** Ephemeral  
**Author:** Hell's Dark Tenshi  
**E-mail:** hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer:** Does not belong to me  
**Warning:** None  
**Summary:** What are Omi's thoughts when there aren't any missions for a month?  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Ephemeral means short lived.

* * *

I closed my eyes and just sank into my bed. It was nice to finally get some rest after staying up to finish my homework. I had recently put more time into my studies because I could. It used to be that I couldn't put as much time as I wanted to into my studies because of the time I spent researching for information about our missions. 

At the present moment, after the defeat of Estet, we didn't have as many missions. I think that maybe Manx decided that we needed a tiny break if anything. Just so that we can rest after one of our main enemies' defeat. It was nice to lead a normal life, well as close to normal as possible. Every time it was nearing closing time of our shop, I would look towards the door and wonder if I'd hear the familiar click of heels, or see the familiar red head that had taken care of me since I was young. 

I would always be relieved when the metal grating went down. To me it seemed that it signified that Manx wasn't coming, that I can spend one more day without worrying about a mission. Without taking another life. 

To Aya, or as of now, Ran, it meant that he didn't have to be as guilty. That he could face his sister without thinking of what he did under her name. He did manage to talk about it to her. After three days and everyone rallying him to, he finally told her in that blunt way that he was a killer. It had shocked her and she was just sitting there staring at him without saying anything. I saw Ran's face flicker with shame, but then she asked to talk to him in private. After a few hours, the siblings emerged and they were a lot better off. 

To Ken, it meant that he had more time to play with the kids at the park. I noticed that he seems to be the happiest when around those kids. Or maybe because he's playing soccer. Either way, he enjoys the time spent with them and just hopes that the time can last. 

Yohji decided that since there were no missions, he would seek out Manx and try to ask her out without her hurrying away from the shop. Unfortunately, that was a week ago and she still hasn't gotten back to him. He still keeps hoping for some reason. He doesn't go drinking as much, and when he does, he comes home before midnight and less inebriated than when we had missions. After reflection, I decided that the missions really took a part of him. He didn't like taking lives and alcohol was the way he dealt with it. 

But to all of us, it meant better sleep. After killing people, I usually just fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion. I sometimes had nightmares and most of the times I couldn't remember my dreams, which I was grateful for because more than likely they were nightmares too. Now I can fall asleep at night without envisioning how many people couldn't because they were grieving for the ones that they lost. It didn't matter that they were evil and that they all tried to escape the law, some of them had families that were completely oblivious to what they did and grieved for them. I remember sometime after Ran came to Weiß, we had a mission to assassinate a business tycoon. 

He had a family that loved him, coworkers that admired him and enemies that respected him. What they didn't know was that he dealt heavily in drugs and the underworld. What they saw was a loving father, a fair business man and a trustworthy person. I remember turning on the tv and seeing on the news, the grief stricken widow and his coworkers offering a reward for the capture of the person who killed him. 

My thoughts drift to other matters, about school and my grades. I was doing well in school and I was more than well off in my grades because of the extra attention I've been giving them. I am supposed to open shop tomorrow...With that, I fell asleep. 

-~*~- 

I opened my eyes and shut my alarm clock, which was currently blaring right beside my ear. I stretched then yawned. I got up and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I then went downstairs feeling much more awake. I saw Aya-chan happily eating eggs. 

"Ohayo Aya-chan," I greeted her, "did you sleep well?" 

"Fine thanks," she got up and got a plate from the counter with some eggs on it. She handed them to me with a smile, "here, eat up, I know you like them this way." 

"Arigato" I sat down next to her and ate in relative silence with a few exchanged words. Aya-chan, as everyone found out, was a morning person, like me. Yohji complained that we were ganging up on him and if we kept it up, some of it might actually rub off on him. Both of us went to school so we had to get up early no matter. Aya-chan had started to work in the shop a bit, and her presence seemed to make the afternoon fangirls much more manageable. She was a fun person to work with and she always smiled. It was no wonder Ran went through all that just to see her smile again. By the way, "Where is your brother?" I asked her after I finished breakfast. 

"Oh, he's taking a walk and getting a newspaper, as usual." By that time we had started to raise the metal gate and set about to opening the shop. A few minutes into our preparations, Ran walked in and said good morning to me and kissed his sister on the cheek. He seemed more at ease around her, and had tried to open up more at her insistence. Aya-chan wanted her brother back, the one before their parents died. 

"Good-bye niisan!" Aya-chan yelled while running out the door. Ran waved to her and smiled. 

"Aya-chan, matte!" I called after her, honestly she loved school though she had tons of catching up to do. I turned back, "Good-bye Ran-kun!" He waved back then went inside. 

After running after Aya-chan for half a block, I caught up to her. We walked together and soon some of our friends joined us. Aya-chan went to a few grades below me to catch up, she was a fast learner and would certainly catch up to her current grade within next school year. Ran and I helped her as much as possible and she also received help from teachers and friends. 

We split up at our respective classrooms and I went inside my homeroom with my friends. My homeroom was as noisy as usual because our teacher wasn't there yet. But as soon as he arrived, we settled down a bit. He took attendance and proceeded to send us off to our next class, which for me, was Math. This is one subject I had absolutely no problem with. 

I chatted with my classmates while waiting for the teacher. One of my friends came up to me and said, "Hey, do you want to go with us today? We're going to the arcade and then to get something to eat." 

"Sure, I just have to let someone know then I'll meet up with you after school." I wanted to tell Aya-chan that I wouldn't be walking home with her today. 

"Fine. You're actually free for once." He was only joking and didn't really know the reason. I just didn't want to go with them for two reasons, one was that I sometimes had to research information and two was that I usually had the shift after school. Now though, Aya-chan mostly had that shift with me so she could manage with Yohji or Ken there. 

The morning classes passed relatively fast and when lunch time came, I sought out Aya-chan. I found her sitting with some people from her classes. "Hello Omi-kun!" She saw me coming over and I had to smile at her enthusiasm. 

"Hello Aya-chan" I greeted her in turn, "I just wanted to tell you that I am going with some friends to the arcade this afternoon so I won't be able to walk home with you." 

"That's alright, I'll tell niisan." She had been wanting me to try and spend more time with some school friends more often. She saw that I usually avoided it and so she pushed me to because she wanted me to forget about what I did for some time. "When are you going home?" 

"Maybe around 7, I'm going to get dinner also." She nodded and I went back to the table with my food. 

-~*~- 

After school, I went with my friends to the arcade. To put it short, I had a blast. I loved playing these games and just generally being with my friends. They were great company and I kept laughing all afternoon at their antics. 

I felt free with them. For the first time in months, I concentrated on pure having fun. My friends said that I should do this more often. They told me to get my nose out of my books to have fun once in a while. I have to say, I agree with them. 

After staying at the arcade for a few hours, we went for pizza. We were a big group so we ordered two pizzas and we talked about school and subjects. We just mainly got to know each other better, or at least, I learned a lot about my friend's hobbies. I went home after saying that I'd like to get together like this again soon. 

Ken-kun was the one who greeted me. Although, come to think of it, he didn't have this shift. "Hello Ken-kun, ano, wasn't your shift earlier in the afternoon?" I asked out of curiousity. Weiß Kreuz "Hai, well, Yohji asked me to take over." His grin became wider, "Manx called back," he turned around and watered some azalea. 

"And?" I prompted him, although I could guess the answer. 

"She agreed to go on a date with him," he continued, "one date only, she stressed that part. It seems she misses us a bit and also maybe she misses Yohji too." 

I smiled, so Yohji finally got Manx to say yes. Lucky for him, he hadn't been dating from the moment that Estet fell. I believe he really likes her and I'm pretty sure Manx likes him too. The question is how much does she like him? 

Oh well, let them sort that out, I turned to go to my room. Upon entering, I sat down at my computer and typed up my homework. As I said before, I had more free time to ensure I did a better job. I then spent some time doing other homework for other subjects. 

At closing time, I went downstairs to help close the shop since I didn't take my shift today. Ken and I set about to storing the plants in the coolers and we were sweeping, when Yohji came home. 

Manx was with him, and I smiled at the two of them. "Konbanwa Manx, Yohji." I went back to my sweeping. Ken looked up from cleaning and also greeted them. Unfortunately, Manx wasn't here to continue her date with Yohji. 

When she stepped inside, she stepped up to me and asked, "Where is Ran? I have a mission for you." With those words, I knew that my vacation was cut. 

Ken said that he'd get Ran and I followed Manx to the basement, to the mission room. Ran came in a few minutes later, with Ken and Aya-chan tagging behind. 

Manx looked at Aya-chan for a second, then she started the tape. 

-~*~- 

As I was lying down on my bed, I thought about the mission. This mission was more like an investigation and rescue. I guessed that maybe Kritiker didn't want us to start killing so abruptly right after a month without doing so. 

It turned out that Manx received a phone call to report to headquarters during her dinner with Yohji. Their date had been cut short, but I heard them set a later date to continue. Maybe they would last, they certainly match well. 

Well, back to my usual life, to my restless nights, and my guilt. Actually, maybe not. I can surely go back to my night life, but I don't have to do it while forever beating myself up with guilt. Sure I can feel remorse, but maybe I should also enjoy my life. 

A smile crept into my face as I thought about the time I had with my friends. Yes, my vacation was short lived, but I think I'll meet up with them on Thursday and go to the arcade. 

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little fic I had in my mind. It may seem rushed and I'm sorry for that. My point was just that Omi will learn to accept his life a bit better. 

If you have any questions or comments, please put them in your reviews, or e-mail me at ** hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com** and I will answer them. 


End file.
